


Пять раз, когда знакомые Азирафеля и Кроули делали неправильные выводы

by bangbangbaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), стеб, хотя как сказать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: ...и один, когда делать выводы было некому.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 68
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Пять раз, когда знакомые Азирафеля и Кроули делали неправильные выводы

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [комиксом](https://twitter.com/malckoume/status/1145432569824989184).

**Один**

— Видишь, закрыто, — радостно провозгласил сержант Шедвелл, указывая на табличку в окне магазина. — Придётся вернуться завтра. Хотя я вообще не понимаю, зачем нам звать их...

— Мистер Шедвелл, на свадьбу принято приглашать гостей, — строго сказала мадам Трейси. — И потом, вы же сами говорили, что магазин мистера Азирафеля почти всегда закрыт. Возможно, если постучаться...

И всё же, что-то останавливало её от этого. Может быть, плотно задёрнутые шторы на пыльных окнах первого этажа? Мадам Трейси прислушалась. Внутри явно кто-то разговаривал, однако со своего места она не могла разобрать ни слова.

Увы, иногда мадам Трейси не могла противиться любопытству.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошипел Шедвелл, когда она присела у входной двери.

— Тс-с-с, не мешайте мне, — шикнула она, приподнимая створку прорези для почты.

Открывшееся её взгляду помещение, казалось, вмещало больше книг, чем было способно вместить. Они заполняли каждый свободный дюйм пространства, неровными стопками громоздились на полу, столах, даже креслах — и это не говоря уже о старинных шкафах, возвышавшихся до самого потолка. Обоняния коснулся странный запах: не плесень и не пыль, — что-то, не поддающееся описанию, но однозначно неприятное.

— Ангел, мне кажется, это плохая идея, — произнёс смутно знакомый голос где-то сбоку.

— О, Кроули, тебе понравится, обещаю!

Мадам Трейси повернула голову на звук, и... Ох. Ох.

Худой рыжеволосый мужчина — мистер Кроули — сидел на корточках у стоящего на свободном клочке пространства стула и связывал руки мистера Азирафеля за спиной. 

— Ты хоть раз делал это раньше? — спросил Кроули. По его тону было заметно, что он сомневается. 

— Не в такой позиции, но...

Мадам Трейси отпрянула от двери, чувствуя, как краснеют щёки. Вскочила на ноги, торопливо отряхнувшись, и схватила мистера Шедвелла за руку.

— Кажется, мы не вовремя, — прочирикала она неестественно высоким голосом, пытаясь утянуть его прочь от книжного магазина. — Зайдем попозже!

— Что значит «не вовремя»? — всполошился Шедвелл. — Что ты там увидела, Иезавель?

Несмотря на протесты мадам Трейси, он оттолкнул её и сам грохнулся на колени, заглядывая в щель для писем.

Кроули как раз закончил с запястьями и теперь приматывал плечи ангела к спинке стула.

— Мистер Шедвелл, ну право же, — причитала мадам Трейси, дёргая его за рукав плаща.

— О чём ты говоришь?! — возмутился Шедвелл. — Мы не можем просто уйти, этот демон поймал его и сейчас будет пытать!

Мадам Трейси раскраснелась ещё сильней и звонко хихикнула.

— О-о-о, поверьте, мистер Шедвелл, _такие_ пытки ему точно понравятся.

— Не туго? — на всякий случай спросил Кроули, ещё раз подёргав верёвки.

— Идеально, — довольно произнёс Азирафель, пошевелив руками. — Засекай время, я освобожусь за две минуты.

— Ты не освободишься за две минуты, — сказал Кроули, сложив руки на груди и скептически глядя на него.

— Конечно, освобожусь, я учился этому фокусу у Гудини!

**Два**

— Смотри, это же машина Кроули! — воскликнула Анафема, отвлекая Ньюта от копания в корзинке для пикника.

Действительно: на обочине ведущей в Тэдфилд дороги стоял знакомый автомобиль. Лучи полуденного солнца бликами скользили по угольно-чёрным бокам раритетного «Бентли».

— Может, они нас подбросят, — обрадовался Ньют. — Пойдём поздороваемся с ними.

Завтрак на свежем воздухе оказался отличной идеей, но вот на обратной дороге им не повезло, спасибо тому, кто оставил на плутавшей меж полей тропинке острую железку. Тащить велосипед со спущенным колесом по жаре было не очень удобно, не говоря уже о том, что теперь они опаздывали.

— Как ты думаешь, они тоже едут на день рожде... — начала было Анафема и резко остановилась. Моргнула. Сняла очки, протёрла их подолом платья и снова надела.

Чуть отставший Ньют едва не врезался в неё сзади.

— Анафема, почему ты... Ой.

— Вот именно.

Светлая макушка показалась в окне передней двери «Бентли» и снова опустилась ниже. Показалась ещё раз. Опустилась.

— Боюсь, нам всё же придётся идти пешком, — весело прокомментировала Анафема, когда Кроули запрокинул голову, распахивая рот в беззвучном крике. — Или можем подождать, пока они закончат. 

Ньют лишь печально вздохнул. Кто знает, как долго внеземные существа могут заниматься... этим.

— Нашёл, — торжествующе провозгласил Азирафель, выныривая из-под сиденья. 

— Наконец-то, — фыркнул Кроули и ещё раз потёр ушибленное колено.

Ангел тем временем чудом приладил лопасть квадрокоптера на место.

— Извини. Ну вот, как новый.

— А мог было просто крепче держать его в руках, — не удержался Кроули.

— В таком случае, ты мог бы не гнать так сильно на поворотах, — спокойно заметил Азирафель.

Кроули закатил глаза, поворачивая ключ зажигания.

— Зачем ты вообще достал его из коробки?

— спросил он, выруливая на дорогу.

Азирафель загадочно улыбнулся.

— Мне показалось, что полторы мили — слишком маленькая дальность полёта.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, теперь эта штука сможет долететь до Франции. Ты слишком его балуешь.

— Брось, я же знаю, что тебе он тоже нравится.

**Три**

Из ада не увольнялись. Даже если вы растворили коллегу, пошли против начальника и упросили его сына нарушить отцовские планы, даже если вас приговорили к казни, которой вы избежали по нелепой случайности, формально вы всё ещё числились в сотрудниках. Нельзя просто взять и уволиться из ада. Точка.

Как минимум, нужно подписать необходимые бумаги! Вот только Кроули на звонки не отвечал, письма игнорировал и вообще возвращаться Вниз не спешил. Отправлять к нему Хастура было опасно (Лондон Люциферу ещё пригодится), остальные же после инцидента со святой водой начисто отказывались даже приближаться к мятежному демону.

Вельзевул была _крайне_ недовольна тем, что ей снова приходилось всё делать самой. Появившись в прихожей просторной квартиры Кроули — демоны не особо заморачивались с этикетом — она решительно направилась в сторону гостиной, откуда доносилась бодрая и нетипично попсовая песенка.

...Которая, как оказалось, перекрывала весьма красноречивые стоны и вздохи. Вельзевул замерла. До неё, конечно, долетали сплетни, но неужели они в самом деле...

— Ты халтуришь, — недовольно произнёс Кроули за стенкой.

— Я стараюсь, — заныл второй, сильно запыхавшийся голос. — Но я уже, ох, на пределе. Давай чуть-чуть отдохнём!

— Ангел! — судя по тону, Кроули устал намного меньше. — Ты обещал пятнадцать раз, а это всего лишь восьмой.

— Уф! Кроули! Я больше не могу-у-у!

— Можешь, — отрезал демон. — Толкайся сильнее! Быстрее! Резче!

Пожалуй, бумаги можно подписать и позже.

«Так и знала, что ангел плохой любовник, — злорадно думала Вельзевул, покидая квартиру. — Но Кроули-то каков! Пятнадцать раз ему подавай!»

— Я сдаюсь, — простонал Азирафель, падая на фитнес-коврик и вытирая пот со лба.

— Ты сам захотел «привести себя в форму», — напомнил Кроули, отпуская его стопы. — Хотя лично я не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь просто счудесить всё лишнее, раз уж это так тебя волнует.

Ангел аж подскочил от возмущения.

— Кроули, ни в коем случае! Это будет жульничеством!

— Ладно, — мирно согласился Кроули. — Нет так нет. Но если хочешь знать, я считаю, что ты и так прекрасно выглядишь.

— ...Спасибо.

**Четыре**

Разумеется, Она была очень недовольна, узнав о его самоуправстве. Если честно, в глубине души Гавриил считал полученную взбучку самую малость несправедливой: в конце концов, он наказывал дезертира, предателя, воспротивившегося Её воле! Однако, в отличие от Азирафеля, Гавриил ренегатом не был, поэтому лишь крепче сцепил зубы и покорно отправился на Землю — приносить извинения.

Двери книжного магазина распахнулись, повинуясь воле архангела. Гавриил поднялся на второй этаж по изгибающейся полукругом лестнице и уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, ведущую к личным комнатам Азирафеля, — в конце концов, ангелы чтили нормы этикета — когда до его слуха донеслись какие-то странные звуки.

— Ай, — вскрикнул Азирафель. — Больно!

— Просто расслабься, — увещевал его кто-то, в ком легко было угадать проклятого демона Кроули.

Гавриил притормозил. О, он понял, что там происходит, он видел порнографию, которая начиналась так же!

— Тебе легко говорить!

— Вот увидишь, будет классно. Мне же понравилось.

— Но я... ох! Кажется, моё тело для такого не приспособлено.

— Потерпи, я добавлю масла.

— Ау-о-о-о, — теперь это определённо были стоны удовольствия. — Вот так, да, продолжай.

— Извращенцы! — прошипел Гавриил и поспешил убраться из магазина. Извинится как-нибудь в другой раз! Лет эдак через пару тысяч.

— Ну как? — спросил Кроули, вытирая измазанные в масле руки полотенцем.

Азирафель на пробу повёл плечами.

— Намного лучше, — благодарно улыбнулся он. — Спасибо, дорогой.

— Не за что. Я же говорил, летать над Лондоном — тупая идея.

— Вчера ты был не против!

**Пять**

Если этот мудак Кроули считал, что запугал всех своим выпендрёжным представлением в Аду, его ждал очень неприятный сюрприз, думал Хастур, поднимаясь на последний этаж уже знакомого дома в Мейфэре. 

На этот раз он действовал осмотрительней: аккуратно толкнул дверь и сразу отпрыгнул, памятуя о печальной участи Лигура. Сверху ничего не пролилось. Визит застал Кроули врасплох!

Стараясь двигаться как можно бесшумней, Хастур крался по окутанной полумраком квартире, пока не остановился перед дверью, из-за которой слышались приглушённые голоса.

— Ох, Кроули, я и не думал, что ты... — несколько удивлённо произнёс смутно знакомый голос. Тот нелепый круглолицый ангел из отчётов Михаил, вспомнил Хастур. Пернатый святоша вечно ошивался неподалёку от Кроули. Значит, не на пустом месте в аду судачили, что они спелись.

— Молчи, — кажется, демон был изрядно смущён. — Это случайно получилось.

— Мне нравится твоя киска.

Хастур чуть было не захлебнулся воздухом, но вовремя вспомнил, что ему не надо дышать.

— Ради кого угодно, не называй её так, — прорычал Кроули.

— Будет лучше, если я назову её...

— Просто делай своё дело!

— Да... да, хорошо, сейчас.

Возня. Скрип кровати.

— Ох. _Кроули!_

— Просто помогаю тебе. Давай, постарайся втиснуться глубже... вот так.

— Здесь так, ох, тесно.

Герцог Преисподней Хастур вылетел из квартиры, напрочь позабыв, зачем вообще сюда явился. Ему срочно нужно было закурить.

— Всё в порядке, моя хорошая, — ворковал Азирафель, отряхивая пиджак от налипших пылинок. — Знаешь, Кроули, тебе следует поучиться ответственному обращению с животными. Как ты вообще умудрился загнать свою кошку под кровать?

— Сколько раз повторять, это не моя кошка, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Она просто сидела за окном и орала, мне _пришлось_ её впустить.

Азирафель недоверчиво посмотрел на него и ещё раз погладил по всклокоченной шерсти тощего чёрного котёнка с жёлтыми глазами.

— Но право же, за ней стоило лезть тебе, ты куда более стройный.

— Ну уж нет, — хмыкнул Кроули, только-только залечивший царапины на лице и руках. — Вижу, вы с ней отлично поладили. Кстати, что там за шум?

**И ещё раз**

Азирафель в последний раз содрогнулся всем телом и скатился на свою половину кровати. Рядом откинулся на подушки Кроули. Несколько минут тишину спальни нарушало лишь тяжелое дыхание, пока они приходили в себя после оглушительного оргазма.

Внизу что-то громко стукнуло.

— Ангел, — позвал Кроули, приподнимаясь на локте. — Ты точно вчера запер магазин?

— Наверное, это Тони, — чуть нахмурился Азирафель, которому ужасно не хотелось вставать.

Кроули скорчил гримасу.

— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты назвал кошку моим именем.

— Вы похожи, — улыбнулся Азирафель, легко касаясь рыжих волос.

Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы, из окна доносился приглушённый шум воскресного лондонского утра. Стук повторился.

Азирафель завозился, садясь в постели.

— Всё же, кому-то из нас нужно спуститься, — вздохнул он. — Будет неловко, если мой бывший босс или твоя бывшая начальница застукает нас в подобном виде: с них станется заявиться без приглашения. 

Кроули вытянул руку и лениво дёрнул ангела за запястье, недвусмысленно намекая, что лучше бы ему вернуться на место.

— Сами будут виноваты. Сегодня мы, вообще-то, трахаемся в своей постели, — он ухмыльнулся. — А не на балконе моей квартиры, например.

— Или в магазине, — подхватил Азирафель.

— Или в «Бентли».

— Или прямо в парке...

— Даже удивительно, что нас ещё ни разу не застукали.


End file.
